Truly Paradise
by KyliEstelle
Summary: Hermione takes a well desrved vacation in Hawaii, only to find an unlikely Hogwarts student is also there...and discovers things she only dreamed of.Not too many chapters up yet but please read and review! Good reviews mean more chapters! :D
1. Paradise

Chapter One -- PARADISE

_**This is truly Paradise...**_

Hermione Granger set her quill in the center of her journal and closed the leather-bound book. She sat back in her chair, gazing breathlessly at what lay before her.

A magnificent sunset cast a rainbow of colors over the sparkling waters. A light breeze swept across the white sand and through Hermione's chocolate curls. She closed her eyes, and, for the millionth time, thought of how lucky she was.

With nothing but the waves crashing hypnotically against the shore to bother her, Hermione soon fell fast asleep.

"Harry! Ohmigosh! When did you get here?"

Hermione leapt out of her chair and ran across the white sand to meet her boyfriend. Harry pulled her into a warm hug.

"Just a few minutes ago. I couldn't stand the thought of spending the whole summer apart, I just had to come see you."

Hermione hugged Harry tighter as she rubbed her face against his prickly chin…

Hermione's eyes snapped open. She found herself staring at tiny particles of sand. Her mouth tasted gritty and dry, and there were little grains all over her cheek where she had rubbed against the sand, thinking it was Harry's stubble. An elderly Muggle walked by with his dog. He stared at Hermione, lying in the sand, looking hopelessly disheveled.

_Must have fallen asleep_, she thought grumpily as she sat up and brushed the sand from her clothes. _That_ _was a good dream too. Too bad it won't ever come true_.

It was common knowledge at Hogwarts that Hermione was head-over-heels for Harry. Hermione, having spent days gathering her courage, went to Harry one evening in the library and confessed to him her feelings. He looked rather uncomfortable, and chose this time to make his own confession. He told her that he was already with someone, Parvati Patil (they had patched things up since the Yule Ball). Blinking back hot tears, Hermione nodded politely and quickly left the library. She had stumbled across the Room of Requirement, and remained there for hours afterwards; it had nicely filled itself with boxes of tissues and chocolate, and a large television set accompanied by a collection of sappy movies. A few days later, Hermione discovered that some Slytherins overheard her and Harry's conversation in the library and wasted no time in spreading the news.

_Thank God for this vacation_, Hermione thought as she reflected back a few months. _This is Hawaii; no one comes here but Muggles._

Or so she thought.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter


	2. The Lobby

Chapter Two --THE LOBBY

Draco Malfoy sat in a poufy arm chair in the Paradise Island Hotel lobby, silently sulking. This wasn't the first time his parents had dragged him along on some stupid family trip. Looking over at his father, who was impatiently arguing with the hotel manager about room prices, it appeared to Draco that Lucius didn't much like holidaying with Muggles either. This time it was Priscilla Malfoy's idea, she's the one in love with Hawaii. If it was up to Draco, he would have just stayed at Malfoy Manor and conjured up a beach scene, if that was what he desired.

Shifting his weight in the chair, Draco turned to examine the lobby more closely. _If I'm going to be here for a month, I might as well see what I've got_, he thought.

Draco hated to admit it, but for a Muggle establishment, the Paradise Island Hotel was really quite nice. The lobby was decorated to look like the island outside, with real palm trees and fountains and paintings of sunsets and bright blue oceans. There were many other poufy armchairs like the one Draco was sitting in. Draco's happened to be sea green, but there were also deep blue, sky blue, sunset orange and red. Off to his left, he spotted a sign pointing down that said "Breakfast Lounge", and pointing up there was a sign that said "Bar". _Hmm, a bar_, Draco thought with a slight smile. _That will come in handy, since I'll definitely need to escape this place sometimes._

Returning his gaze to the front desk, he saw his father tell the manager "Thank you", and walk away with a smile. By the looks of it, his father had modified the man's memory to think that the prices were half off this month. The Muggle waved and grinned toothily. "Merry Christmas!" he yelled to Lucius Malfoy's back. Draco smirked. Stupid Muggles.

"Come along Draco." Lucius' drawl echoed in the marble lobby. "The manager said our things will be delivered to our rooms shortly."

"Our rooms?" Draco replied, not sure that he had heard right.

Lucius stared coldly at his son.

"Your mother seems to think you deserve your own room this time." In two long strides, the elder Malfoy had reached Draco. With his face inches from his son's, he said, "If it was up to me, you'd be sleeping with us, on our bathroom floor. Your mother, however, persuaded me to let you be by yourself, against my better judgment. If I find out that you've kept whores, or anything else of the sort," Lucius paused dramatically. "That night will be your last sexual experience." Lucius pushed a key into his son's chest, turned on his heel, and walked away.

The key clattered to the floor. Draco let out a deep breath. That was no empty threat to castrate him—that was a promise, and it wasn't the first time he'd heard it.

Draco picked up the key. Room 348. Looking around, he didn't find any stairs, but instead saw a sign that pointed to a shiny metal door. "Elevator", it said. Not wishing to ask a Muggle for help, he walked over to the door and stared at it, wondering if it was supposed to just open. To his surprise, the door did open, right as he thought it. Must be a sensor or something, he thought. His thoughts came to an abrupt stop, however, when he saw who was on the other side of the elevator door.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter


	3. Unexpected Company

Chapter Three -- UNEXPECTED COMPANY

Hermione's jaw dropped. White blond hair, pale skin, piercing gray eyes—could it be?

"Malfoy? W-what are you doing in Hawaii?"

Draco's eyes traveled from smooth, shiny brown hair to a killer hourglass figure to perfectly polished toes. _Wow_, he thought, followed by a little voice in his head. Draco! Get a hold of yourself, and PLEASE, put your hands in your pockets or something, your little buddy likes that girl too much!Furious for allowing himself to be turned on by Hermione Granger, Draco shoved his hands in his pockets and scowled.

"What's it to you, Mudblood?"

Hermione sighed at the insult. It didn't bother her like it used to—"Mudblood" had actually become quite a common word at Hogwarts, used on anyone who was slow or acted embarrassingly—but knowing that Draco meant it by the original definition still hurt.

"Nothing." Hermione replied, regaining her composure. "I just didn't think you came to such places. After all, you're much too pale to be a regular here."

Draco's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Watch your mouth Granger."

He strode into the elevator, knocking Hermione to the floor so forcefully that she landed hard on her bottom, her skirt flying up to her face. Pushing the button for the third floor, he smirked down at Hermione, who was struggling to retain her modesty and pull the ruffled skirt back to its proper place.

"Nice panties Granger. Though I don't think orange is much your color."

Hermione glared at him as she tried to smooth her hair.

The elevator door opened. Hermione pressed herself up against the wall to make sure she was out of Draco's way. He strode out without a backward glance. Hermione pressed the starred button for the lobby. The elevator door shut and it started to descend. Hermione sighed and slumped to the floor. This was going to be a long 4 weeks.

Draco walked slowly down the long hallway, thinking about Hermione. Damn she looked good, echoed a little voice inside him. Draco shook his head, as if to clear it. What are you thinking? She's HERMIONE GRANGER, Mudblood, Harry Potter's girlfriend, get over yourself! a second voice said. Ah, but Draco, the first voice replied, you DID find her attractive. Smooth, brown waves of hair, deep brown eyes you could get lost in, plump pink lips—and DAMN, did you see that ass? Draco shook his head a second time. He really couldn't be thinking these things about Hermione Granger—could he?

Draco stopped and looked at the nearest door number. 346. One more down. At room 348, he took the heavy brass key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and stepped inside.

It was as if evening had fallen just then, at 3 o'clock in the afternoon. The room was decorated as a sunset. The wall opposite Draco, holding a large window/door, had a large blood red sun painted on it. The walls adjacent to the sun-wall were orange, pink, and yellow, and the colors faded into the wall behind Draco (the one with the door). On Draco immediate left there was another door, through which he assumed was the bathroom. On his right was a white closet. Draco walked in a little farther and found a desk/dresser, next to the closet, with a television on top. It was also painted white. Directly across the room from the desk/dresser was the bed. With a white headboard and sunset-colored sheets, blankets, and pillows, the bed looked very inviting. _Wouldn't mind having Hermione in this bed with me_, he thought, before he could stop himself. Looking down, Draco noticed the carpet was designed to look like the white sand from the beach outside. Falling backwards onto the bed, Draco sighed. This room was really nice—even more so because he didn't have to share with his parents. Nice room, nice beach, nice girl (Draco mentally smacked himself)...it looked as if this vacation wasn't going to be so bad after all.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter


	4. Wet and Wild

Chapter Four -- WET AND WILD

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!**_

Hermione groaned and slowly opened her eyes. _Mmm, 9 o'cloc_k, she thought sleepily. _Perfect time to wake up_. She pushed herself to a sitting position and, yawning, stretched her limbs. Walking over to the full-length mirror in the room, she gazed at her reflection, thinking aloud.

"Let's see…I've already done the beach, the buffet, the bar…what shall I do today?"

Seeing her hot pink polka-dot bikini poking out of the dresser drawer, she felt the sudden urge to get wet and wild.

"Perfect. The pool it is."

The pool at the Paradise Island Hotel was no ordinary pool. It was enormous. One end had a shallow play place for children, the other had an array of diving boards and slides, and, of course, a dozen Jacuzzis dotted the area.

Malfoy stood on his balcony, looking down at the pool area. He considered putting on his bathing suit and going down the slide a few times, but then immediately threw that thought out of his head. _Who are you kidding? You're pale as milk, _he thought. He watched the young Muggle children splash around in the kiddie section, and couldn't help but smile. Then he spotted something that made his head spin. Dark hair, hourglass figure, tell-tale book under the arm…Hermione Granger? In a BIKINI? _It couldn't be_, Draco thought. _It would defy the laws of nature for Hermione Granger to wear a bikini…and look good. _

Draco snatched his swim trunks and ran to the bathroom. _I'm not that_ _pale…_

A number of Muggle families were already enjoying the facilities. Hermione loved to hear the young children laughing and splashing and the older shrieking as they careened down the slippery slide. In a little bit she'd join them, but for now she felt content lying out on her hot pink towel and soaking up the sun's rays.

Suddenly Hermione noticed a change in the temperature. _Who the hell is blocking my sun!_

"Enjoying yourself Granger?"

Hermione didn't even have to open her eyes. She could recognize that drawl from a mile away.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

She heard him drag a lounge chair next to hers, set out his towel, and lay down.

"If I'm not mistaken, America is a free country. And if I'm not mistaken, I have every right to lay right here."

Hermione leapt to a standing position, and whipped off her sunglasses, ready to tell him off. She quickly put them back over her eyes, and burst into laughter, however, when she got a full blast of what was lying beside her.

"Ohmigosh Malfoy! You have GOT to get out more!"

She sat back down, still laughing and holding her stomach. The sight of Draco Malfoy—mean, ruthless Draco Malfoy—looking pale and vulnerable was very pathetic, yet extremely funny.

Draco shifted uncomfortably.

"Well, I'm never going to get a tan if I don't start sometime."

"A tan! That's what you're after? God, Malfoy, I don't think you'll ever tan."

Draco quickly sat up, a look of pure menace on his face.

"Oh yeah?"

Hermione looked at Draco straight in his cold gray eyes. _He's just putting up a mean front,_ she thought. A smile crept over her face. _It would be fun to test him._

"Yeah. And you know what else I don't think you'll ever do?"

"What?" said Draco, rolling his eyes.

Hermione leaned in so that their faces were inches apart. Draco forced himself not to look at her lips.

"Catch me!" She screamed and ran towards the slide.

Malfoy cursed and ran after her. Hermione wove in and out of people, children, and towels on the deck to reach the biggest slide at the hotel—a towering 3-story blue twisty. She ran up the steps, taking two at a time, with Malfoy close on her heels. She shrieked with glee when he almost caught her ankle but the stumbled on the slippery steps. She paused and watched him scramble to his feet only to fall again. _Ooh he's mad, _she thought with a smile.

"C'mon Malfoy!" She yelled, laughing. "Or am I too fast for you?"

Draco was pissed. He had just fallen twice on the same leg, and now Mudblood Granger was taunting him. He looked up with a hateful look, but felt it melt away when he saw her face. Her lips were pulled into a devilish smile; her eyes were ablaze with laughter. She looked radiant, and Draco wanted her. He set his face to a grim smile and charged up the stairs. Hermione shrieked again as Draco rapidly closed the distance between them.

Reaching the top, Hermione glanced back over her shoulder, just in time to see Draco clamoring to the final ledge. She threw herself onto the slide and laughed out loud as she heard Draco curse in frustration. She felt him jump onto the slide as well and knew that he wasn't far behind. She pushed herself with all her strength and lay flat on her back to go faster. After a minute of swirling down the slide, she reached the end, and was shot out into the blue pool water. She quickly swam out of projectile path of the slide, and was making her way towards the edge when she felt a hand close over her ankle. She smiled. She had hoped Draco would catch her. Even though he was a bastard, he had gotten hot over the years, and nice and muscly. She wasn't even shocked to find that she liked him grabbing her.

Ensuring a firm grip on Hermione's ankle, Draco pulled her down, under the water. He heard her scream, and smiled to himself. He knew that scream. Draco Malfoy had been with enough girls to know the difference between a STOP Scream and a Give Me More Scream—and this definitely fell under the Give Me More category.

Draco held her underwater until he knew she couldn't hold her breath anymore, and then surfaced. Coughing and sputtering, Hermione pulled herself onto the side deck. Malfoy, cool as a cucumber, pulled himself up next to her.

"Gotcha." He flashed his neat rows of pearly whites.

Hermione looked at him. She had never seen him smile a true smile, one out of joy instead of spite. It suited him. She smiled back.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter.


End file.
